<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stray Kids Imagines/Reactions/Oneshots/Drabbles by changbinsalon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107015">Stray Kids Imagines/Reactions/Oneshots/Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/changbinsalon/pseuds/changbinsalon'>changbinsalon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha Han Jisung | Han, Alpha Hwang Hyunjin, Alpha Kim Seungmin, Alpha Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Alpha Lee Minho | Lee Know, Alpha Seo Changbin, Alpha Yang Jeongin | I.N, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Babies, Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten &amp; Pre-school, Angst, Babies, Babysitting, Baseball, Baseball Idiots, Baseball Player Bang Chan, Baseball Player Han Jisung | Han, Baseball Player Hwang Hyunjin, Baseball Player Kim Seungmin, Baseball Player Lee Felix, Baseball Player Lee Minho | Lee Know, Baseball Player Seo Changbin, Baseball Player Yang Jeongin | I.N, Boys In Love, Courting Rituals, Crying, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Drabbles, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Han Jisung | Han - Freeform, Heart, I want fluff so bad, I'm bored that's why this is created, Imagines, It has happy ending don't worry, Kawaii, Lee Felix - Freeform, Lee Minho | Lee Know - Freeform, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Men Crying, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Reaction, Soft Bang Chan, Soft Han Jisung | Han, Soft Hwang Hyunjin, Soft Kim Seungmin, Soft Kisses, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Lee Minho | Lee Know, Soft Seo Changbin, Soft Stray Kids Ensemble, Soft Yang Jeongin | I.N, Some Smut but usually fluff, Yang Jeongin | I.N - Freeform, bang chan - Freeform, boyfriend - Freeform, friend, hwang hyunjin - Freeform, includes drabbles, kim seungmin - Freeform, lee yongbok - Freeform, posted in ig but I deleted my ig, reactions, skz - Freeform, so yes it's here, soft, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids reactions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:49:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/changbinsalon/pseuds/changbinsalon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Stray Kids thoughts I have that I can't get out of my mind unless I write them.</p><p>Request Open!!</p><p>Slow Updates 💫</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Reader, Han Jisung | Han/Reader, Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Kim Seungmin/Reader, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader, Seo Changbin/Reader, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Crushing On You High School Ver.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stray Kids! When They're Crushing on You in High School!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Chan</i>
</p>
<p>- probably seen you in the crowd when he won a swimming competition in his school<br/>- would take a glance at you and blush furiously without you glancing at him too. <br/>- ask for your details to his friends<br/>- that type of guy who's blessed that he's popular that he get to wander around and have his time glancing at you lovingly <br/>- if he talks to you, he'll be rambling alot and saying things he shouldn't say<br/>- won't stutter but talks faster<br/>- scratching the back of his neck when embarrassed <br/>- won't even try to be your secret admirer he'll just give gifts in front of everybody<br/>- will just ruffle your hair when it's down, he knows the struggle of effort on girls hair <br/>- would literally give you a smile he hasn't shown to anyone except you <br/>- he'll confess that he has a crush on you in a quiet place where no one is there to disturb <br/>- blush blush blush <br/>- a gentleman who blushes with you just breathing <br/>- <i><strong>"I... Kinda you know? That feeling? When I see you? Oh yeah so you know... Your smile means a lot to me. Like a lot! As the stars in the sky, as the world remains, my friends always say that I need to have a courage to do this but I think I told you now how I feel. Uhh.. I have a crush on you. "</strong></i></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>Minho</i> </p>
<p>- somehow bump into you at the canteen/ cafeteria <br/>- won't ask his friends, he'll look for you by himself<br/>- seen you a lot of times <br/>- stares a lot <br/>- it may not show on his face but he's internally screaming how adorable you look when you smile<br/>- your secret admirer <br/>- he knows you won't suspect him because he's the type of guy who bully/tease his crush<br/>- once made your locker a paper mess, puts a bunch of his 2x2 picture on your wallet, leaked your meme picture. And many more. <br/>- always lean to your face and lowkey enjoys your embarrassed face<br/>- glance at you secretly and secretly smiles<br/>- he'll say things that he don't meant saying like 'you look like a fool' means 'your beautiful', 'shut up and leave' means 'talk more and stay' and maybe the one who hurtled you the most 'that looks lame I won't do that to with you' meaning 'that looks lame but I want to do that with you only' <br/>- Slaps the chocolate box on your face in valentines day<br/>- gets tired being your secret admirer, purposely prepares his next gift in front of you the note would be 'Fool. It's me Lee Minho you stupid' <br/>- and there he confess to you early in the morning at school <br/>- confident, cocky, soft<br/>- internally screaming when he sees you and panics what move should he do <br/>- <i><strong>"You see that right? *slaps the note on his desk in front of you* I need no rush answer, *looks up and smirks* I'll give you 5 seconds to answer"</strong></i> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Changbin</i>
</p>
<p>- chaotic babie<br/>- seen you probably in a friend's gathering <br/>- wonders why he's eyes won't leave you<br/>- always nervous to talk to you<br/>- gets lucky that he have your number thanks to his friends <br/>- the type of guy who fails to impress his crush<br/>- goofy, would make a fool of himself saying a lot of girls gave him gifts when he was in elementary school<br/>- waits for you and have a lunch together <br/>- silk moves like yawning and arm on your shoulders, blushes removes it faster than he planned<br/>- have the guts to tell you you're adorable <br/>- also the type to go 'Ha Ha Ha that was freaking lame' to ' You slay it, you nearly killed me' real quick <br/>- points at you when he performed once at a school program and winks<br/>- was there every time you will fall :) onto something <br/>- stares, got caught awkward with a sweet compliment <br/>- your..... Tutor sometimes <br/>- would blush when you call him nicknames<br/>- acts cute and tough, depends on the situation <br/>- would scold you for being close with a Sunbae he knows that he's hitting on you<br/>- got pushed by his friends to purposely bump into you<br/>- would confess with a plan that won't work as planned but he still confessed in a place that's dark<br/>- night views when you went to a school trip <br/>- chaotic, protective and lovable <br/>- <i><strong>"Oh hi Y/n, you're here also? I'm... Just... Uhh you look beautiful today *hides with his arms or just looks down blushing *. I kinda wanna say, I've been talking to you for some time now and I always catch you whenever you fall. Could you tell me that you'll catch me too if I fall for you?"</strong></i></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Hyunjin</i>
</p>
<p>- bump into you in the hallway, you're carrying too many stuffs and he offers to help you<br/>- noticed you're really pretty and your smile melts him<br/>- ask his friends about who you are<br/>- that popular guy who embarrassed his crush in front of everybody<br/>- that means calling your name loud with some nicknames he made himself<br/>- dumps all the trash (letters from other guys) in the trash<br/>- glares at you and remains like that for approximately 2 minutes <br/>- shyly gives you flowers when you celebrate something <br/>- you praise him a lot and he wanted to kiss you right after you said he was to unreal to this world<br/>- push whoever gets near to you with bad intentions <br/>- knows how to flirt, winks whenever he sees you and cringe to himself <br/>- smiles at you innocently but always plays with your hands and sniff your hair when he's on your shoulder <br/>- would ask you to open up and he slides his almost confession to what he's advice would be<br/>- Kkami is his rival for your 'friendly' attention <br/>- done all the kdrama scenes he seen with you  <br/>- confession in a rush, he lost a bet and it was the dare <br/>- corner you at the lockers and stare right into your eyes and says the magic words <br/>- lost puppy, great at advice. <br/>- would put all the letters he receives from valentines day in the trash in front of you and slowly there would be one letter left on his hand, it's yours. <br/>-<i><strong>"Seems like everyone is watching... *shyly puts his head on your shoulder* I.... I Y/n.... I like you so much please accept my confession *dies internally*"</strong></i> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Han</i>
</p>
<p>- seen you at some school program where everyone sits next to another section<br/>- he's sitting next to you and he wishes he could talk but his brain is not communicating properly with his desire<br/>- brushes his hand on your hand a few times accidentally and he's internals are screaming for help<br/>- one of his friends notice him being stiff in front and looked at you, introduces Jisung to you<br/>- couldn't talk without stuttering<br/>- when you two gets close he shows you how loud he is<br/>- type of who always use a pick up line as a conversation starters<br/>- whines how you talk to his Sunbae and how you smiled at him. He wanted you to talk to him like that too.<br/>- when you laugh he could see flowers around you<br/>- either he does his assignment with you or reviewing notes, he asks a lot of questions about this and that and pretends he didn't know it to look at you properly<br/>- aced the test one time and brags about it to you<br/>- also the type to 'accidentally' hug you <br/>- have the confidence to flirt with you in front of like a lot of people<br/>- arms on your shoulders when he sees you talking to a Sunbae and squish his face onto yours<br/>- shyly told you that he made a song for you<br/>- freestyle raps would be him being a whole cutey or him being the way he is<br/>- looks forward going to school because of you<br/>- confess at the auditorium while singing his self-produced song and another song that you love<br/>- super nervous that he was sweating so much <br/>- confident, a whole flirt<br/>- <i><strong>"There might be some obstacles ahead of me, but I keep on thinking that if I challenge myself and do it, I know the reward in the end would be you... *ears for red* Y/n, I have a crush on you" </strong></i></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Felix</i>
</p>
<p>- played with you in a internet/computer Café and he lost, he was so pissed because he was winning and you defeated him<br/>- looks at who are you and saw you, his world seems to stop you look so pretty in his eyes<br/>- can't stop thinking about you and hopes his friends know you at some point<br/>- seen you with his friend's girlfriend<br/>- he hides and looks at you from a far then decided to talk to you without thinking of what he should say<br/>- and he succeed<br/>- asks for a rematch, lost again and seen your reaction to it, he wished he could see that reaction forever<br/>- talks alot about games to you and when you talk to him about yours, he would just be staring at you like you're the only human being he's seeing at that time<br/>- let you win when it's just the two of you (he discovered your weakness)<br/>- gave you a cupcake made by him, he could look at you without blushing<br/>- follows you around and gets alert when there's a lot of people<br/>- let's you play in his Minecraft world and let you build anything you want, even destroy some (ofc you didn't)<br/>- laughs at you whenever you got blowed up by a creeper<br/>- s t a r e s a lot<br/>-once said he had a crush on you but didn't remember he did<br/>- he half way confessed to you in Minecraft<br/>- stutters when he said he have a crush on you in the school hallway<br/>- gamee boi, pure<br/>-<i><strong> "Look at Mr. Lixie, he said he loves you--- *looks at you and breed the dog with your dog* they have a babie.... Uhh... So... As our dogs breed and made a baby, I.. This is random but I just want to say Ihaveacrushonyou"</strong></i></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Seungmin</i>
</p>
<p>- seen you in the school garden taking a picture of a flower<br/>- his heart slips a beat and he quickly left the place <br/>- the type who doesn't admit they had a crush on you but acts like what would a guy who has a crush would do<br/>- would help you with your study <br/>- does your homework secretly <br/>- slides a lot of answers that he answered himself<br/>- when you get really close to each other, a lot of pranks is planned for you.<br/>- wet all the letters you received, eats food you can't have in front of you, drinks your favorite drink in front of you without sharing any of it. <br/>- writes special events that you celebrate in his diary<br/>- has a separate diary for you<br/>- wouldn't like it when some Sunbae or Hoobae comes and talks to you in some sort of special way<br/>- gives you flowers along with the notes everyday which he pick from a old lady garden<br/>- purposely gets under your rank, he wanted you to get the attention and love you deserve<br/>- watches you while you're asleep when you two are studying together <br/>- tuck your excess hair behind your ear and looks at you carefully<br/>- denies to himself that he has a crush on you when he's heart is beating so fast with just you smiling at him<br/>- confess at the library with a notebook on his hand he writes his feelings there because he's too scared to talk but he had to<br/>- soft, denial<br/>- couldn't stay still and panics when you read it<br/>- <i><strong>"I'm not denying it from now on, I like you Y/n"</strong></i> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Jeongin</i>
</p>
<p>- would seen you when he was talking to a teacher, you're talking another one too and he can't listen to what the teacher is saying to him because his eyes are darted at you<br/>- looks for you by himself and just ask your name to one of your classmates<br/>- he got the way to be in one of your class thanks to his connections 😉<br/>- would doodle your name at the back of his notebook<br/>- whenever you greet him or he greets you his wide eye smile would still be there for the rest of the day<br/>- gives you cookies on valentines day<br/>- refuse to be babied by you<br/>- always has his way of being your lunch buddy everyday<br/>- wants to appear cool to you but ended up being a shy babie<br/>- would share his suffering from being bullied by his beloved Hyung because he's the cutest<br/>- treat you snacks when you two would go home together as he insists on walking with you<br/>- sings for you<br/>- would deny to his friends that he got a crush on you<br/>- but it didn't last long as they caught him doing something for you<br/>- got pushed by his friends and bump into you, his friends would yell that he has a crush on you but he would deny it faster <br/>- that's when he tried not to be obvious but he gets shy easily and even you knows it<br/>- confesses at the school garden, a lot of notes and instructions are involved <br/>- shy, soft, obvious<br/>- "<i><strong>Hey... Uhm... We kinda know each other for a long time.. And I wanna say that... You're cuter than me and I like you so much. *hides with his hands*"</strong></i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I still can't get over Mixtape: On Track that's why I decided to post it here (づ￣ ³￣)づ anyways I hope y'all like it and Check out Seungmin's Cover in YT!!! ❤️ ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. When You're Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stray Kids! When You're Sick!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bang Chan<br/>
- Knows how to take care of a sick person<br/>
- Cooks soup<br/>
- Calm about it but gets protective when you keep on moving around.<br/>
- insists on feeding you<br/>
- will never leave your side until you're feeling better<br/>
- he would hug you for the night to keep you warm, careful not to get sick too.<br/>
- you keep pushing him to go to work, he said yes, you opened your eyes, he's there at the side of your bed, sleeping in a uncomfortable position.<br/>
- if he's busy he would ask if he can leave and says you're sick.<br/>
- lowkey want to kiss you since you keep making cute noises.<br/>
- <i><strong>"I'll be here until you're feeling better , I won't leave"</strong></i></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lee-Know<br/>
- the basic of taking care of a sick person, let them rest.<br/>
- didn't say anything and senses that you're sick. Goes into your house at 5am<br/>
- prepares a bowl of water and a towel, slowly walks into your room and place it carefully on your head. Watches you while you're asleep.<br/>
- cooks food also. Cooks all your favorites, with a twist, it's all healthy food mean greens and vegetables.<br/>
- highkey saying he don't want to take care of you, lowkey wants to say he came here at 5am.<br/>
- if he's busy, he would tell you he can't make it and just say that you should rest.<br/>
- panicking, finish as fast as he can in a small amount of time, that's when he came at 5am.<br/>
- if you would say you can handle yourself and you don't need him, he'll stay and will raise his eyebrow and just stay there.<br/>
- shy bean when you compliment the food and say that you're grateful that he takes care of you.<br/>
-<i><strong> "Don't you dare tell me to leave, I'm staying here *intense stare*"</strong></i></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Changbin<br/>
- calls his big sister or his mother<br/>
- run to get you medicine in the pharmacy<br/>
- tries to cook, halfway succeeded. The food is edible don't worry.<br/>
- sets reminder for you to take you medicine (s)<br/>
- watch over you all the time<br/>
- at your side, either holding your hand, rubbing it gently, playing with it.<br/>
- can't resist to be just at the floor, sit at your bed, caressing your hair softly while you sleep.<br/>
- kiss you hair when he feels you move even a finger<br/>
- would tell that he'll bring his work to your house so that he can come as soon as possible.<br/>
- <i><strong>"Why did you get sick without my permission?"</strong></i></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin<br/>
- actually knows how to take care of a sick person<br/>
- also panics at what shall he do<br/>
- but basic soup can be made (attempt for 2-4 times until success)<br/>
- also calls his mother and ask questions.<br/>
- baby you too much<br/>
- would try not to get clingy : almost :   )<br/>
- would cancel all his plans and work to get to you<br/>
- kiss you hand every minutes<br/>
- wouldn't leave your side, if you would move around he'll hug you and corner you inside his arms<br/>
- feeds you<br/>
- <i><strong>"I think there's a way of transferring a fever to another person..... Direct  Physical Contact *looks at you and smirk * like kiss"</strong></i></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Han<br/>
- first things first. Panic. Worried that he'll make you sick even more<br/>
- buys food that can be heated in any kitchen appliances that he can use (clue: microwave)<br/>
- ask too many questions on why are sick and when did you got sick and what happened and more questions.<br/>
- won't care and cuddle you<br/>
- won't leave you, as in won't.<br/>
- if he's busy, he won't say a thing and just leave casually and go to you.<br/>
- would force you to eat or he'll say he's gonna get angry.<br/>
- won't let you do things on your own.<br/>
-<i><strong> "Stay there, no moves or whatever. I'll kiss you if you do *wishes you would do it *"</strong></i></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Felix<br/>
-Internet is handy in this<br/>
- will search how to take care of a sick person.<br/>
- gets what he needs and try multiple beverages, ended up giving you water.<br/>
- won't let you leave your bed, if you would try, you can't.<br/>
- buts different medicines<br/>
- worried that he keeps messing up<br/>
- 1000009x extra caring<br/>
- calls his mother so that he could really take care of you properly<br/>
- watched you while you're sleeping<br/>
- if he's busy, he would finish what he have to do and come straight to you<br/>
- he would cuddle with you even if he's not allowed to<br/>
- ask constantly if you're okay or feeling better.<br/>
- <i><strong>"Next time, tell me everything you're feeling got it?"</strong></i></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin<br/>
- he might look responsible but he's kinda not chill when he heard that you're sick<br/>
- spams you with a question if you're okay or what<br/>
- would cancel all the plans and escape from his work<br/>
- gets ingredients of basic soup that he can make for you<br/>
- will even push you to bed to get you not moving around and tiring yourself<br/>
- he cooks it okay, of course you liked it<br/>
- he won't call he said. He calls Chan and his mother.<br/>
- keep his eyes on you the whole time<br/>
- <i><strong>"Rest well, I won't take pictures I promise"</strong></i></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I.N<br/>
- don't know what to do and calls someone he can trust<br/>
- would ask if you're okay or not<br/>
- feed you and keep you warm by bringing multiple by<br/>
Blankets<br/>
- watch you eat, sleep, do nothing.<br/>
- would tease you that you look ugly<br/>
- he would stay by your side not getting close to you cuz you don't want him to get sick too.<br/>
- heat all the food he can find at you place<br/>
- if he's busy, he'll tell the truth and beg for them to let him go home<br/>
- gets shy when you thanked him for taking care of you<br/>
- feeds you cutely<br/>
- <i><strong>"I'm only doing this because you look awful... Please get better soon"</strong></i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you reach until the end Thank you Very Much (づ￣ ³￣)づ and pls stay safe <br/>                                                          ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ<br/>                                               ᕦ(Ò_Óˇ)ᕤ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. When They See You Crying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Straykids! When they see you crying</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Bang Chan</em>
</p><p>• First thing first, when he will saw you crying he would pet your head, asking if you're okay or what's bothering you.</p><p>• If you answer with sobs, he know what to do</p><p>• He would pull you close and hug you while caressing your hair gently and then to your back to calm you down.</p><p>• <em><strong>"The world may be hard sometimes, but remember you have me all the time"</strong></em></p><p>• He would pull you also on his lap and put your hair all aside to look at you even you cover it with your hands.</p><p>• He's a softie and will be hurt to see someone cry in front of him, especially someone so special to him, he would do anything to make you feel better.</p><p>• He'll ask you things one by one, he won't force you to say things you don't want to but if it's really serious he would let you take your precious time.</p><p>• Highkey would force you to smile when you're done crying.</p><p>• And when you're done crying, he would cuddle you close, letting you use him as your pillow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lee-Know</em>
</p><p>• We all know he's not that publicly affectionate and he's like a tsundere guy but we know that he cares.</p><p>• He would probably joke for a bit but when you got silent and your sobs are getting louder he'll be curios as hell.</p><p>• He won't make a sound and will be beside you silently holding your hand and rubbing the back of your hand to help you calm down.</p><p>• But if not Minho will look at you and examine your face even if it's covered with your hair or hands he would remove it and caress your face.</p><p>• You would be shocked that he will pull you into a hug and calming you down with his hand drawing circles on your back.</p><p>• He know that his cats would help, so he would show you clips and pictures of them to make you smile.</p><p>• But if you're really crying hard he will force you to look into his eyes, tell everything bits by bits to him.</p><p>• <em><strong>"Tell me why you're feeling like that, you know.... I totally care for you right?"</strong></em></p><p>• After the day you cried he would check on you every time asking if you're okay, or if you're feeling down.</p><p>• He would sends you cute and funny stuffs to help you smile and when he would see you smile? It means the world to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Changbin</em>
</p><p>• He won't ask if there's no one and if there is that where he would ask what happened to you.</p><p>• He won't let you lie about what's bugging you or what upset you.</p><p>• He would put his arms around your shoulders and let your head touch his and he would kiss your forehead to help you calm down.</p><p>• In between of crying and not crying</p><p>• Basically would cry if yore really crying hard, he can't help to feel bad for you and wants you to feel better immediately with the help of him.</p><p>• While asking you what happened his hand would find its way to your hair gently touching it and caressing it to ease your feeling down.</p><p>• He will absolutely give advice and would go by to your side whole the time you will cry.</p><p>• He would tell nice things like Chan, encouraging you, admiring you, saying that you mean the world to him and everything would be alright that you got this.</p><p>• <em><strong>"Listen, you mean the world to me, stop crying now. It's gonna be alright, we're on this together"</strong></em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hyunjin</em>
</p><p>• He will be asking what happened to you, who made you cry, why are crying.</p><p>• Then he would do the actions, he first would hold your hands and will try to calm you down and then to your face, smiling at you and saying that he's there for you and he won't leave</p><p>• Ready to throw hands at who made you cry and what made you cry.</p><p>• Then he'll go and hug you tightly as gently as possible and would just hug you and will say nothing but a 'it's okay' repeatedly.</p><p>• Sing you something to ease your feeling, pinch your cheeks telling that cuties don't cry or they'll get ugly.</p><p>• If that didn't work he will have a little panicking going on, would purposely panic with cute actions that will make you smile a little bit.</p><p>• Hyunjin would get excited about you smiling and he will keep doing it.</p><p>• His smiles would help you to slowly calm down and stop crying</p><p>• If it's really serious he would let you cry your eyes out and hug you whole the time you were crying.</p><p>• He won't mind a cuddle session to sleeping next to you and seeing you hurting like that hurts him a lot so seeing you peacefully asleep, he can breathe now and do his thing.</p><p>• <em><strong>"Cuties don't cry, smile now please? For me?"</strong></em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Han</em>
</p><p>• Shook at seeing you crying and would panic and don't know what to do at first.</p><p>• He will smile and open his arms at you and let you cry on his arms while you, telling him what happened, why are you crying or who made you cry.</p><p>• After hugging and crying he will hold your face with his two hands and kiss you on the lips that would make you cry even more.</p><p>• He would jokingly cry along with you when it's not that serious but if it is, no joking at all, he would get all paranoid and look if you hurt yourself or what.</p><p>• Like Changbin, Han would Highkey open your eyes to the new perspective of that situation that you didn't know exist at all.</p><p>• Then after that he would tell you sweet cringy thing that he will cutely regret after saying it that will make your heart cry of cuteness and regain your smile.</p><p>• He would be the big spoon and your pillow for the night and if it's day then he will be your goofy cute tour that will take you on a tour inside your house to make you laugh.</p><p>• <em><strong>"There there! I saw I smile didn't I? You look so beautiful when you smile so don't cry."</strong></em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Felix</em>
</p><p>• This boy, I feel like he would run and hug you, that's the first thing he would do if he saw or hear you crying.</p><p>• Most likely to cry too and tell you that if you continue to cry he'll cry too, which you did and he did.</p><p>• After hugging you too much (There's no too much) he would let you lean on him and you'll talk to him about what happened that it made you cry like that.</p><p>• And while you talk his eyes won't leave yours and he will keep his soft sad look at you with a pout you'll tell him to stop doing that but he won't listen and giggle, and cling at you.</p><p>• He would also give some advice like others but not that deep because he won't dig in too deep that it will only make you think more of that and he don't want that.</p><p>• Then your talk would lead to stupid stories that you guy have and shared with the both of you.</p><p>• Would let you play games with him and put your sad face away with a kiss on the lip, cheeks, nose and forehead.</p><p>• If it's really serious, he won't know what to do at first and just do what he knows and that would be saying things to help you feel better and do dumb things to make you smile or he'll stay and rub your back, lean on you and massage you.</p><p>• <em><strong>"Sunshine, please feel better I'm here, so you could kill me with your shiny and bright cuteness and beauty"</strong></em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Seungmin</em>
</p><p>• He won't ask, he will just watch you cry and stay with you while holding your hand, letting you know he's there no matter what.</p><p>• He would call you numerous times, but if you won't answer and keep crying he'll go and grab a glass of water and put it aside.</p><p>• He would lowkey cry at some point.</p><p>• And after you're calming down, his puppy eyes would find its way to look at yours and check if you're okay or what.</p><p>• And if when you're telling him what really happened and that made you cry again, he won't force you to do so, he would keep you warm.</p><p>• He'll do his best to comfort you, he won't ask things that he k ow you don't want to answer, he will do an aegyo if you want to, he's willing to do all the things to make you feel all better.</p><p>• He'll sing like Hyunjin, while he's hugging you singing songs that will help you smile and do funny faces to make you laugh.</p><p>• If it's serious, he'll be serious as hell also and won't panic and will remain at his pace, he won't again ask things, he will force you to drink water and calm down.</p><p>• He would tell you funny stories and the pranks that he did on his members and friends ended up getting laughed at and scolded.</p><p>• Seeing you smile is what matters the most, and seeing you cry is the hardest thing to see he's hurt also like twice the pain you're experiencing.</p><p>• Cuddle you close also, won't let you go until you're all better.</p><p>• <em><strong>"Don't force yourself we can take this slowly and as steady as you want, it don't matter"</strong></em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I.N</em>
</p><p>• He would panic, and look around if there's something he could guess what happened</p><p>• Even if you're older or not, you'll consider him to stay out so he won't see you in a mess like that. But he won't leave you he will stay as close as he can to you.</p><p>• He will cry because if you're hurt then he's hurt too but he will restrain himself from crying he want to be strong in front of you, and that's what you want to.</p><p>• He would say 'sorry' if he touched you or knocked something around you and ask if you're okay or not</p><p>• Would be a little scared and nervous to hug you, and what he will do is pat your back or your head asking what happened</p><p>• Would force himself to be cute for you and do some voice impressions to entertain you.</p><p>• If it's serious, he will do the same but more scared to do anything that would make you upset more.</p><p>• Would bring milk to you and some sweet stuffs because he believes that sweet things can make anyone feel better then he would see you smile.</p><p>• It's a sign and a signal that you're feeling better and he would hug you, baby you and be soft all around you. Like Lee-Know he would also check what you're doing if you're far from him it won't matter.</p><p>• <em><strong>"Do you feel better now? Are you happy? Do you want some sweets? I can buy anything you want!"</strong></em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll try to get all my reactions here for now lmao, they're all stuck in my folder of SKZ Reactions hahaha, anyways<br/>Thanks for reading💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stray Kids! First kiss with you!</p><p> </p><p><i></i><strong>Reminder!<br/>This is all work of fiction, it can be accurate or not, so please keep it in mind that this is what I only think, thank you❤️.</strong> </p><p> </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Bang Chan</em>
</p><p>• ask you first<br/>
• stare at you for the mean time before leaning in<br/>
• slow, steady, gentle, soft<br/>
• pulls you close as he deepen it more<br/>
• hands only your waist and cheeks and nothing more </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lee Know</em>
</p><p>• just teasing you when he accidentally kissed you<br/>
• expecting you to push him away, you didn't<br/>
• surprised, involves a bit of tongue, steady but a bit furios<br/>
•  respectful hands<br/>
• shy and nervous but pulled it off</p><p> </p><p><em>Changbin</em> </p><p>• you two was playing truth or dare and he dares you to kiss him<br/>
• he expected you to say no<br/>
• asks if you're okay with it or what<br/>
• you goes to his lap as he gentle touch your hair<br/>
• soft, sweet, gentle, with a spice passionate </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hyunjin</em>
</p><p>• can't resist and kissed you suddenly<br/>
• whether you like it or not you're trapped in his arms<br/>
• sweet, smiles, slow and steady, lovely<br/>
• hand on your back and another supporting your head<br/>
• says he loves you between the kiss</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Han</em>
</p><p>• pulls you playfully, catches you and kissed you<br/>
• playful, chuckles, sweet and soft<br/>
• back touching up to your head<br/>
• puts you on his lap so he could deepen it and holds you properly as he likes<br/>
• tease you abit with his playful tricks that made you hit him while kissing </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Felix</em>
</p><p>• you have something in your cheeks, you turn to ask what's his doing, made Felix to come closer and kissed you without asking if it was okay<br/>
•  nervous, steady, loving, sweet<br/>
•  nervous that it's too sudden for you<br/>
•  cherish every second of it<br/>
•  hands on your thigh and cheeks</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Seungmin</em>
</p><p>• was bored and ask you if he could kiss you<br/>
• but goes straight for a kiss<br/>
•  passionate, cute giggles, soft and gentle<br/>
• guides you<br/>
• moves you more and more close to him by pulling your waist</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I.N</em>
</p><p>• shy shy shy shy<br/>
• nervously jokes about you kissing him ending up him awkwardly cute asking you if he could<br/>
•  first times, slow and steady, sweet, loving<br/>
• both guides each other<br/>
•  hands on you waist and cheeks</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank You for Reading (づ￣ ³￣)づ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Guy Trying to Hit/Flirt With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stray Kids! Reaction When A guy from a party you're in is hitting/flirting with you</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>cw//<br/>cussing, pet names</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <strong>Reminder!<br/>This is all work of fiction, it can be accurate or not, so please keep it in mind that this is what I only think, thank you❤️.</strong>
  </i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>becuz the kids' jealousy is the best concept in my head and in STAYs head, especially when we simp for their managers and dancers🤡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Bang Chan</em>
</p>
<p>•   Quiet down himself<br/>•  Darken eyes <br/>•  Eagle eyes activated<br/>• Would stare at you until you notices him<br/>• Would look where the guy is touching or placing his filthy hands on you<br/>•  Lock his eyes at your actions, so he could go and kick the guy's ass if he's step out of the line <br/>•  Not having enough patience with the guy he would stand up and pull you close by pulling your waist gently close to his body <br/>•  <i><strong>"Having fun here, baby girl?"</strong></i></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Lee Know</em>
</p>
<p>•  A friend told him some guy was trying hitting on you <br/>•  Looks at what you're doing <br/>•  Examine the guy's physical appearance <br/>•  Not happy about it at all<br/>•  Looks at your expressions <br/>•  Last minutes of stares he had enough<br/>•  Stands up and kiss your neck right in front of the guy<br/>•  Smirks at the guy <br/>•  <i><strong>"What is my baby doing here?"</strong></i> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Changbin</em><br/>•  Stops what's his doing and looks where were you<br/>•  Straight slightly annoyed face<br/>•  Asks who's the guy you're with <br/>•  Doesn't give a fuck and looks at you until you notice him warning the guy with his stares<br/>•  Calms himself down so he won't cause any trouble<br/> • Few minutes after he stands up <br/>•  Kissing you cheeks and holds your waist close to his body<br/>•  Looks at the guy head to toe<br/>•  <i><strong>"My girlfriend is enjoying your talk? Maybe not at all. "</strong></i> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Hyunjin</em> </p>
<p>•  Would be salty and just say anything to keep him  calm<br/>•  Steal glances<br/>•  Everytime he would glance, he can't control his instinct <br/>• Last for a some time<br/>•  He stands up when he saw the guy raising his arms up in the air<br/>• Arms on your shoulders <br/> • Rub noses<br/>• Death glare to the guy<br/>•  <i><strong>"I'm afraid we need to go let's go now baby."</strong></i> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Han</em>
</p>
<p>•  Was talking with some close friends when he saw some guy is talking to you <br/>•  Stares at the guy <br/>•  Loses his cool<br/>•  Stands up right away and put his arms on your shoulders<br/>• Kisses your cheeks in a possessive way<br/>• Death glare right into the guy's eyes<br/>• <i><strong>"Fuck off "</strong></i> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Felix</em>
</p>
<p>•  He just went to the bathroom or somewhere and saw a guy talking to you<br/>•  Would join the conversation <br/>•  He would notice that the guy is giving you the look he doesn't like the look off<br/> • Gives death glare to the guy who probably don't know you're freaking boyfriend is right in front of him<br/> Starts to keep his hands on your body <br/>•  Would start talking more rude and sarcastic <br/>•  When the guy would touch you in any of your body parts, he would keep let it slide for one time but not another again as he would pull you much closer to him<br/>•  <i><strong>"Can't you see her boyfriend is right in front of you or you're just fucking blind?"</strong></i></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Seungmin</em>
</p>
<p>•  The most calm at the situation and continues what he's doing but his eyes will drift to you<br/>•  Tries to calm himself down as he sees the guy is getting close to you even more<br/>•  Ended up staring at what the guy is doing <br/>•  Stands up before he sees anything the guy would do<br/>•  Would politely bitterly greeted the guy and tries to here the conversation <br/>•  But the guy is blocking him <br/>•  Snatched you and keep you at his back <br/>•  <i><strong>"Excuse that filthy hands of yours scumbag"</strong></i> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Jeongin</em> </p>
<p>•  Notices right away<br/>•  Tries to think positively 'it's just someone that has no dirty intention' over and over again <br/>•  Would calm himself by playing in his phone or talking to some friends <br/>•  Not cool at what the guy is doing at all<br/>•  Stands up <br/>•  Back hug and kiss you cheeks as you giggle <br/>•  He would sweetly smile at you and gives his serious scary expression to the guy <br/>•  <i><strong>"Oh really?, then shut up and leave"</strong></i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank You for Reading! (づ￣ ³￣)づ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. You as SKZ's Baseball Manager</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><i><strong>Reminder!<br/>This is all work of fiction, it can be accurate or not, so please keep it in mind that this is what I only think, thank you❤️.</strong></i> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Prompt:</i><br/>Baseball Au SKZ where you're their favorite manager, though they're close with the other managers, you were just that, and they started to like you as the time goes, not knowing it was that 'like'. But after realizing their own feelings, you're leaving to pursue your own dream and study outside the baseball world.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The numbers are based on line-up at exactly 8 (its fate isn't it) and it's just my opinion too, you can change it the way you want it to be. I'm still new and pretty unfamiliar with baseball stuffs but I got really interested so I made this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Bang Chan</em>
  <strong>(3)</strong>
</p><p>•<i><strong>"Good Morning Y/n *smiles*"</strong></i><br/>
• Captain, Batter, Infielder<br/>
• greets you every chance he gets<br/>
• pops out of nowhere and scare the life out of you<br/>
• his smiles and giggles are to die for<br/>
• 5 rice bowls every meal.<br/>
• was the Ace but revoked it as soon as he became a Captain<br/>
• ofc everyone was like 'NO' but all he said was<br/>
<em>"It sucks but I know someone who's better than me"</em><br/>
• and end his sentence with his smile then giggle like a cute little bean after<br/>
• swings 500 times that night before he passes out at your door step<br/>
• common plays with unique twist<br/>
• that batter dude who's really calm, relaxed and well focused but is a whole damn monster<br/>
• can hit up to 170s km/h pitch<br/>
• you tried pitching for him and he sent your pitches flying off the fence<br/>
• <em>"Y/n~ you did great but can you pitch more faster?" </em><br/>
• then he'll give you a 15 minutes lesson about how to make your pitch much faster<br/>
• a strict Captain and coach too<br/>
•  everyone likes him ofc and he's been in tons of magazine because of his great personality<br/>
• but definitely likes you more than how everyone like him<br/>
•<em>"Oh, it fell can you clean this for me? I need to swing now heheh~"</em><br/>
• you don't even know if he's the real Chan in that magazine when all he do is order you around<br/>
• <em>"Put me last in the batting line next game!"</em><br/>
• wants you and the coach to decide for how he's gonna play<br/>
• wants only the best for the team<br/>
• you're his only super close manager as you know his weakness and he shares his personal concerns to you and his other super close friends because everyone is his close friend or atleast a friend of him<br/>
• a shoulder you can lean on and cry to<br/>
• you two have the sweet long term 'friendship'<br/>
• always has his eyes secretly following your every move<br/>
• <i><strong>"I guess they were right about our good relationship"</strong></i> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Lee Know</i>
  <strong>(4)</strong>
</p><p>•<i><strong>"Look who's here, I was just looking for you Y/n~"</strong></i><br/>
• won't pass a day without winking or flirting with you<br/>
• Catcher, Batter, Infielder<br/>
• master plans, unique plays, loves risky plays<br/>
• that one catcher that likes to humbly annoy the Batter<br/>
• 4 bowls of rice every meal<br/>
• likes the machine so much you can just see him admiring every single one of them<br/>
• always tease you about your pitches<br/>
• tsundere dude<br/>
• sharp words that everyone just hate him lmao<br/>
• he don't care about everyone hating him even including you, he knows you don't really mean it<br/>
• doesn't like skinship when he's not really close to that person<br/>
• no one can't really touch him if he doesn't want to<br/>
• <em>"So what? Make him pitch till he dies" </em><br/>
• #1 Seungmin hater.<br/>
• still you forced him to form a battery with Seungmin<br/>
• hands on your shoulder most of the times<br/>
• his signature smirk and loud screams makes it to the baseball magazines as well<br/>
• definitely knows his popularity<br/>
• doesn't like any number other than '4' even tho it's based on the skill line up, he still won't give up his spot<br/>
• don't look like he's listening but he is listening<br/>
• everyone who's younger than him or never known him before is scared of him<br/>
• won't catch any pitches if he's not assigned, he's not feeling it, or he don't like how you ask him.<br/>
• have a secret crush on you<br/>
• <em>"Y/n? Hmm... Y/n's posture is good" </em></p><p>
  <em>"I'm not talking about Y/n's posture, I'm asking what you do you think of Y/n?"<em> - Changbin</em></em>
</p><p>
 <i>"Oh, ah well... Y/n sucks at everything that I ask for but Y/n is a pretty important thing I guess"</i><br/>
• loves to hide his emotions but he's easy to see through once you do know him<br/>
• loves to risk everything just to make the pitcher shine and for the team to win<br/>
• <i><strong>"I don't like how you always talk about those trash pitchers, why not talk about us instead?" </strong></i><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<i>Changbin</i><strong>(5)</strong><br/>
<br/>• <i><strong>"At least I'm not that late like Seungmin's confession" </strong></i><br/>
• always late<br/>
• Batter, Pitcher, Infielder<br/>
• 6 bowls of rice every meal<br/>
• not even a day passes without him joking about Seungmin's late confession (you'll know what it is at Seungmin's)<br/>
• complains alot about how you're late sometimes when he's always later than you<br/>
• you and the others can't even kick him out for being later because he's a real good player<br/>
• runs pretty fast<br/>
• that shy intimidating Pitcher that shoots glare daggers<br/>
• fast breaking balls<br/>
• shocked everyone at his first day because of his aura<br/>
• <i>"Hey!! I asked first kid, move aside" </i><br/>
• fights with Jisung alot about you watching their pitching position<br/>
• gets Bully all the freaking time<br/>
• revenge on the field by messing his fielding on purpose or pitching too high or too low or batting on the wrong place and just laughs annoyingly cute after it<br/>
• that one pitcher who you can figure out easily but that's his plan lmao he'll mess you up with his pitches<br/>
• a man who knows his ball control<br/>
• wise man with wise words<br/>
• a reliable member to the team<br/>
• <i>"Y/n look at those first years, they're dying *laughs*"</i><br/>
• but he was ordered by Chan to make them rest anyways<br/>
• Chan's right hand<br/>
• #1 Minho's target<br/>
• he may hate Minho to his core because of Minho ordering him to pitch on out of his league but Minho made it possible for him to try and challenge himself<br/>
• plus they get along pretty well<br/>
• him messing on the field but winning the game at the end and his fierce gazes makes it to the baseball magazines as well<br/>
• loves to cover up your mistakes as he's scared of that one time you almost got fired<br/>
• don't like giving up the mound or not being in the bullpen a day<br/>
• likes to shut himself up when made mistake at a game or a practice game<br/>
• <i><strong>"I know that you know that everyone knows that I'm your favorite pitcher and player here. Don't argue Y/n" </strong></i><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<i>Hyunjin</i><strong>(7)</strong><br/>
<br/>
• <i><strong>"Can I change clothes?"</strong></i><br/>
• popular<br/>
• just looks good at every situations<br/>
• Batter, Outfielder<br/>
• 3 bowls of rice every meal<br/>
• prefers wooden bat than metal bat<br/>
• always asking if he can change clothes so that you'll wash his clothes in advance and mess around with you at the laundry area<br/>
• loves to lean in and tease you with bopping your nose<br/>
• likes to disappear when Jisung is pitching<br/>
• doesn't really like to be told he's handsome<br/>
• loves to be praised when it's about his skills on baseball<br/>
• 65% legs ey<br/>
• that batter dude who looks, tense, dense, nervous, anxious but when the pitcher started to pitch, his eyes will just turn into a fucking demon and home run that shit<br/>
• dramatic and over reacts whenever he gets a home run or send a pitch flying over the fence<br/>
• <i><strong>"DID YOU SEE THAT? Y/N YOU'RE RIGHT I CAN DO IT!!"</strong></i><br/>
• his voice cracked while sobbing<br/>
• likes to down himself alot but yours and his teammates praises and words will calm him and motivates him<br/>
• if he disappears you'll see him at the indoors practice field or the laundry, doing it by himself<br/>
• his cold demon eyes, prince looks made it to the baseball magazines as well<br/>
• <i>"It's not fair Hyunjin Hyung always looks good while all of us looks dead"<br/>
"They used something Innie, they can do it to you guys too"</i><br/>
• he never believed anyone except you before<br/>
• but thanks to Chan's, Changbin's, and Minho's 2 hour lecture, he began to appreciate and take in others words  that will motivate him at all situations<br/>
• likes to use Seungmin and Jisung pitches as his batting practice<br/>
• was trained by machines ofc but he still prefer natural and real pitches over machines robots<br/>
• would be the guy who's always looking for you everywhere in the middle of a game or practice just to make sure you will never leave<br/>
• intense practice everyday<br/>
• won't leave the batter box unless he gets a hit<br/>
• friends with the famous baseball players on his age, older or younger<br/>
• <i><strong>"You're the only one that flutters me whenever you praise my looks"</strong></i><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<i>Han</i><strong>(1)</strong><br/>
<br/>
• <i><strong>"HEEYY Y/N WATCH MY PITCH POSITION" </strong></i><br/>
• always yelling<br/>
• loud af<br/>
• Ace, Pitcher, Batter, Outfielder<br/>
• that Ace Pitcher that will fucked up a inning just to annoy everyone including his team but surprisingly winning the game by his annoying pitches lmao<br/>
• 3 bowls of rice every meal<br/>
• I do see Eijun Sawamura (Ace of Diamond) in him sometimes 👀<br/>
• likes the media being around him before but after people just got him flooded he don't like them anymore<br/>
• Seungmin is his #2 rival while Hyunjin stays at #1 forever<br/>
• pick up lines<br/>
• confident dude as he knows his power on or out the mound/field<br/>
• have a lot of respect to Chan and Changbin<br/>
• always running at night when he can't sleep<br/>
• likes you to watch his pitching position with Minho<br/>
• you just need to be there all the time or he'll sulk for a week (been tested, he can really last long)<br/>
• <i>"What do I think of Y/n? Uhh... Y/n's mine"</i> - been asked by Changbin lmao<br/>
• always claims you whenever someone will ask if you're single or not<br/>
• cries a ton<br/>
• soft heart babie<br/>
• (there's this scene I just can't get out of my mind bear with me) Jisung's holding his tears after losing a game he had a error with, you're holding his head low as he keeps holding it in and with that his tears race down his face down to the floor but his silent sobs made everyone laugh at him, telling him it was alright and it's part of their team's experience. Jisung did his best as their Ace, it's his first game as their Ace but he did a small error that made the team fall through out the game, he's so pressured and tense but you cannot blame someone like him when feeling like this.<br/>
• holds your hand in secret every time you two would cross path in a somewhat place and timing where no one is there<br/>
• alot were angry that he's the Ace while they believe Chan or Seungmin deserved it the most<br/>
• he started to not want it after that but those two and the other 5 were there to tell him he deserved it the most and he cried in front of them the first time before his first game as their Ace<br/>
• he likes the ball to be heavy and strong<br/>
• his loud noises and the faces that he makes before and after his turn makes it to the baseball magazines as well<br/>
• <i>"I'm not that loud"</i><br/>
•^^ says the one who just screamed on the top of his lungs because of running all day<br/>
• the coach don't like how he acts when being loud that they actually have to tape his mouth<br/>
• makes faces whenever he made a eye contact with someone<br/>
• that includes making eye contact with you often, his favorite target<br/>
• <i><strong>"Shut me up with a kiss, I dare you Y/n" </strong></i><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<i>Felix</i> <strong>(8)</strong><br/>
<br/>
• <i><strong>"Y/n! WATCH OUT!!" </strong></i><br/>
• adorably clumsy uwu<br/>
• Batter, Outfielder<br/>
• a clumsy batter and fielder that will clumsily carry out a game with his deep voice complains<br/>
• 3 rice of bowls of rice every meal<br/>
• the Sunshine<br/>
• when the sun is rising that when everyone knows their sun is waking up, ready to make balls flying off the fence<br/>
• a shy, selfless rich boi<br/>
• he always underestimate himself despite his batting and fielding skills<br/>
• you and everyone else always tell him he's perfect the way he is and he's a really fast thinker that helps the whole team<br/>
• when he's frustrated, he speaks Australian slangs<br/>
• his deep voice, energetic and Sunshine aura makes it to the baseball magazine as well<br/>
• his favorite hiding spot is your back when he's shy or teasing someone<br/>
• literally hit himself with his bat<br/>
• he did that a few that everyone suggested to let him use a wooden bat which work for him but still,,,<br/>
• admires your way of speaking to him<br/>
• <i>"Noo, It's just pure luck"</i> when it's not<br/>
• his smiles just melts everyone and fall in love with him<br/>
• everyone literally loves him even their opponents<br/>
• hard on himself as well<br/>
• but his with everyone's words on the team he started to gain confidence and actually hit a home run and get back on track with the team fast<br/>
• likes to cling with almost everyone including you, excluding those who's not close to him but still good friends with them<br/>
• he always looks for you to hug you before games so he could calm down<br/>
• (that reminds me of my idea of a scene again) The game is almost starting, cheers and both teams yells are ringing inside Felix's ear drums, he don't like loud sounds but he has to deal with it every time he's in a game. There he found you, eyes closed with a frown. Felix instinctively comes toward you with a hug,accidentally landing his head on your chest, hearing the sound of your heartbeat and finding himself accidentally calming down.<br/>
• Jisung and him is the duo you can't really control over just using anything you can<br/>
• you're his favorite manager out of all manager even when the coach will expect him to say his name<br/>
• when you're not at the field watching over them, he still asks where you are and call you to get to hear your calming advice and voice.<br/>
• <i><strong>"You never fail to make me feel love and appreciated" </strong></i><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<i>Seungmin</i> <strong>(2)</strong><br/>
<br/>
• <i><strong>"Can you even catch my pitches?" </strong></i><br/>
• Batter, Pitcher, Infielder<br/>
• 3 rice of bowls of rice every meal<br/>
• the Secret Ace<br/>
• that Pitcher/Batter/Fielder who's really polite and calm but once he start moving his body to play baseball, it's over.<br/>
• made a confession of his feelings to you just when you were leaving for study<br/>
• pissed off by almost everyone that he don't like<br/>
• was forced by you to form a battery with Minho that he only agrees because it's for the team and it's you who asked him to do it<br/>
• the happiest when you came back being one of their managers<br/>
• likes to play it cool whenever he's surprised or having goosebumps in a game<br/>
• really don't like how Jisung is their Ace but he still hasn't given up on the position<br/>
• played baseball since in his childhood days until now<br/>
• his first impression to everyone is just adorable, polite, calm looking guy but it changed whenever there's a fierce game his in<br/>
• I see Satoru Furuya (Ace of Diamond) in Seungmin quite alot by their unending fierce look lmao idk<br/>
• <i>"No one likes you, including me"</i><br/>
• don't like Minho that much but you can see him only getting along with Minho's catching other than anyone<br/>
• writes daily diary after practice and also have<br/>
notebooks of his record that day and for his goals to go higher<br/>
• organized, good ball control and straight to the strike zone at times of tight situations<br/>
• his angel and devil persona in a game, good ball control made it to the baseball magazines as well<br/>
• is actually nice at the media and will actually smile and give them good answer<br/>
• the media likes him and it shows so much<br/>
• likes to buy the drinks or foods for the team with you<br/>
• uses that as excuse to talk to you alone<br/>
• as he made a confession on his feelings, he promised to himself that he'll make you his at the end of the<br/>
day<br/>
• <i><strong>"That was late yeah but I still can make you mine at the end" </strong></i><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<i>I.N</i> <strong>(6)</strong><br/>
<br/>
• <i><strong>"Will you be there at the game?" </strong></i>
• Batter, Outfielder<br/>
• 3 rice of bowls of rice every meal<br/>
• ofc the youngest<br/>
• he's that batter dude that may look awkward at a distance and you would be thinking that he's weak but he's not, he got a record of hitting a 150's km/h pitches in any position, mostly the strike zone (its his favorite spot heheh)<br/>
• last one to wake up, first one to sleep<br/>
• you can see him with his little schedule, reviewing it at the side of the field every day<br/>
• that schedule helped him improve a lot<br/>
• is the most cutest thing on earth (I had to)<br/>
• almost got hit by Felix bat<br/>
• almost got his bat flying out of frustrated determination to make a home run<br/>
• and yes his bat went flying in games because of how strong and heavy he throws it lmao<br/>
• a weird habit of touching the ground if they played in a new place<br/>
• <i>"Should I start collecting soils of all the places we played in?"</i>said with shining eyes, innocent wide eye smile, insert cute soft messy background ft. his Hyungs who can't say no to him<br/>
• they told him not to tho<br/>
• takes the 'youngest' card seriously at times and wins a game with it looking cute<br/>
• loves the machines like Minho, you can see him talking to Minho about the machines<br/>
• uses a metal bat as he sees it as a opportunity to improve his batting skills<br/>
• swings dangerously that whenever he practices with everyone else they automatically move farther away from him lmao<br/>
• he asked you to teach him how to read the scorebook<br/>
• and now that he knows, he likes to spend time with you reviewing/scanning the scorebook of the previous game of them or other team's<br/>
• his cuteness, dangerous swings made it to the baseball magazines as well<br/>
• he can change the teams mood by just smiling at them, he's too adorable I would change moods too<br/>
• likes to forget and mix things up but as he's really adorable you and the team mostly let it slip at times needed and make him reflect to it<br/>
• like Felix, he likes to underestimate himself but the team's words always put him into a good mood that helps him gain confidence<br/>
• <i><strong>"You like me the most right?" </strong></i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks For Reading  (づ￣ ³￣)づ<br/>I really enjoyed writing this✨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. SKZ as Babies You're Babysitting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i><br/>    <strong>cw//:<br/>cute babies</strong><br/>  </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i></i><br/>    <strong>Reminder!<br/>This is all work of fiction, it can be accurate or not, so please keep it in mind that this is what I only think, thank you❤️.</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stray Kids as Babies you're babysitting</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>Bang Chan</i> </p>
<p>•  would be excited to see you when his mom told him there's gonna be someone that will play with him all day<br/>
•  jumps to hug you at your first day of meeting him<br/>
•  would show all of his toys and brag about the things he catched and achieve at his kindergarten<br/>
•  loves to kiss your cheeks, nose, and your face in conclusion<br/>
•  would cry if he don't find you while playing hide and seek but he would hold it in because he thinks big boys don't cry anymore<br/>
•  his giggles are the best thing in the world<br/>
•  he likes to tickle you<br/>
•  clings at your leg and would stay and cling until you moves with him, carrying a babie Chan on your leg<br/>
•  a hyper babie and a smart babie too<br/>
•  shows you all of his stamps on his hands that he gets because he answered a question in school<br/>
•  shy at the camera and would cover his face whenever he sees you with a camera<br/>
•  a polite and a obedient babie<br/>
•  would sleep exactly at his bed time so that you won't scold him<br/>
•  will sleep alone but lowkey wants you to be with him and stay until he is asleep<br/>
•  he won't ask you to feed him, his eyes will ask for it<br/>
•  he would cry when he don't see you around<br/>
•  <i>"Noona? Noona? *starting to get frustrated* where arew you Noona? *sniffs and starting to tear up* Channie wants to play! Where are you! *cries*"</i><br/>
•  after he would cling to you until forever<br/>
•  curios at everything he sees in TV and what you do<br/>
•  <i><strong>"Noona see? Channie have a lot of stamps from teacher! Noona won't leave Channie if Channie is a good boi at school right?"</strong></i> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>Lee Know</i><br/>
<br/>•  he would stare at you for a solid minutes when he first saw you<br/>
•  ask if you're real or not and then poke your nose and cheeks to see<br/>
•  would giggle when he confirms your a real human being<br/>
•  drag to his room and ask you to play hide and seek with him<br/>
•  loves to kiss your hand and cheeks!<br/>
•  ask for kisses too and giggles cutely after it<br/>
•  would point multiple times at what he wants<br/>
•  would ask you to feed him<br/>
•  squish your cheeks and letting you pepper him kisses because he loves them<br/>
•  a little stubborn babie that got into fight with his classmate because of erasers<br/>
•  but he is also calm when he don't want to argue about stuff in school<br/>
•  runs around the house and laughs at you chasing him<br/>
•  he won't sleep until you tells him a story, your own story not in a book he wants it originally made by you<br/>
•  talks in his sleep<br/>
•  would lay on your belly when he have a chance<br/>
•  acts like a cat sometimes when he wants you to hug and cuddle him because he saw you doing it with a cat<br/>
•  <i>"Noona, Minho wants you to do like what you do to Mr. Kitty *opens his arms wide*"</i><br/>
•  would acts up if what's his doing isn't going how he likes it<br/>
•  wants to be carried when he's tired from playing<br/>
•  loves to drag you around<br/>
•  giggles if he does something silly to you<br/>
•  kisses, he freakin love kisses (I would love to be kissed by babie lino) with his sticky hands<br/>
•  <i><strong>"Heheh~~ Noona is it good? Minho made that! *made a drink by mixing 3 different flavored powdered drinks and is covered with the powder* drink it Noonaaa"</strong></i> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Changbin</i>
</p>
<p>•  won't be a easy one, he don't want anyone to take care of him besides his parents<br/>
•  but he eventually would trust you and play with you all the time you're at their house and outside<br/>
•  a playful babie<br/>
•  curios at everything and attempts on eating it<br/>
•  would have a plushie that he hugs every time and calls it his best friend<br/>
•  laughs at everything he found funny<br/>
•  a precious clumsy bean<br/>
•  would bump his feet multiple times at the table but he won't cry, he will cry after 3 times it happens<br/>
•  would show up late opening his arms and looking scared because he had a nightmare that night and sleeps next to you curling into a ball of fluff bean<br/>
•  acts strong but has a lot of aegyo<br/>
•  acts cute when you don't pay attention to him<br/>
•  calls your name repeatedly when he sees something he found amazing<br/>
•  excited getting carried by you and would move around alot if you did carry him<br/>
•  eats messy with or without you feeding him<br/>
•  mouth wide open and claps like a seal when he's excited<br/>
•  enjoys your food where he can't stop eating<br/>
•  jumps a lot on his bed<br/>
•  <i>"Noona~~ Binnie is tall now look!! Noona Changbinie is so tall noww!!"</i><br/>
•  steals you food multiple times<br/>
•  story time with babie Binnie is always fun he wants some actions going on so he will join!<br/>
•  ✌️post for the camera<br/>
•  always ask if he's cute or not and would ignore you if you said he isn't<br/>
•  squish your cheeks and say he's the cutest which he is<br/>
•  behaves well when being told to<br/>
•  talks alot<br/>
•  cries when he felt like you're not listening to what he's saying or what he's doing<br/>
•  <i><strong>"Changbinie is cute right? ~~ Changbinie is the cutesssttt~~"</strong></i></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Hyunjin</i>
</p>
<p>•  a polite little babie boi<br/>
•  bows at you when he first met you<br/>
•  loves to take walks and plays with many kids<br/>
•  hides for the first few days because he's shy<br/>
•  would ask you to role play with him<br/>
•  a pure babie who loves to nose scrunch<br/>
•  would help you cooking and ruin all the food<br/>
•  <i>"Hyunjinie wuin (ruin) it *giggles*"</i><br/>
•  would get shy and flustered when you compliment him by his looks and says that you are more than his<br/>
•  knows how to pose at the camera and how to smile properly and cutely that your heart will just melt<br/>
•  would cry when you're not by his side<br/>
•  shows great reaction when he's feeling happy and excited and would like to show it on his face or his body<br/>
•  curios babie always asking about stuffs<br/>
•  won't eat vegetables if they're not at disguise, he likes them have a delicious taste that you would always make for him<br/>
•  his eyes would be wide as in wide if he sees a bug and tells you it looks like someone he knows<br/>
•  dances to nursery rhymes before sleeping because he knows he'll tire you up and you'll be sleeping next to him<br/>
•  when he can't believe what he's seeing he'll close his eyes for a while and then opening it again and doing it until he realizes it's real<br/>
•   would stomp his feet out of excitement while his eyes are half closed and mouth wide open<br/>
•  loves to play as superman where you carry him and run so he could imagine he's flying like him<br/>
•  <i><strong>"Noona Noona! Fly fly Hyunjinie is flying! ~~"</strong></i> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Han</i>
</p>
<p>•  doesn't talk to you and just stare for a few minutes at the first days you arrived<br/>
•  would silently watch you as you cook or do something<br/>
•  would silently climb at where you're staying and cuddle up because he got a nightmare<br/>
•  he then woke up and cries because you're not with him<br/>
•  that's where you two got close because he's a scared cat babie and you always protect him from anything or everything that scared him<br/>
•  would eat on his own but would also let his eyes do the work for you to realize he wants to be fed by you<br/>
•  would sulk if you're paying attention to something and not him but he would think of something to make you pay attention to him and play<br/>
•  his imagination is really wide and magical and loves to act out what he understood in the fairy tale books you read to him before bed<br/>
•  refuse to sleep unless you carry him and sway him slowly while singing lullaby<br/>
•  <i><strong>"Jisungie! Jisungie wants Noona to singgg to Jisungie, Jisungie will sweep (sleep) wike (like) a good boy!"</strong></i>                      (I just cried)<br/>
•  his eyes would be wide when he sees his favorite show at the TV and scream loudly as he calls you to watch with him<br/>
•  would pretend that he is his favorite character in that show<br/>
•  a shy babie<br/>
•  believes that santa is one of you and his dad<br/>
•  waves his hands on your face so he would ask for a kiss on his cheeks or pet his head<br/>
•  <i><strong>"Jisungie wants kiss hewe (here)! *points at his cheeks or nose* *runs after getting one*"</strong></i></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>Felix</i> </p>
<p>•  excited about someone babysitting him<br/>
•  runs around when he saw you<br/>
•  eats messy<br/>
•  loves to do such things that won't bore him<br/>
•  always want to try something new<br/>
•  eat snacks in secret in his secret hideout and acts like he's in a mission or something<br/>
•  <i>"Felix is in a mission,, Felix won't get caught by villains"</i><br/>
•  shows you his charms like blinking with his cute features, blow kisses and sweet cuddly hugs<br/>
•  pouts for too long if he didn't get what he wants and throw a tantrum afterwards for you to feel guilty<br/>
•  would check if you're okay after him doing some kind of stuff that couldn't hurt you but he still thinks you're hurt and he would cry thinking you're really hurt<br/>
•   would smack his lips alot if he eats something tasty or he's hungry and wants to eat a certain food but he would eat snacks if he can't wait<br/>
• would challenge to a staring contest and his intense stare would be so cute that you would let him win<br/>
•  would be excited when you're teaching him with actions or expression that he finds funny or amazing that he copies it so he will learn faster<br/>
•  gives you hand gestures when he likes stuffs he gets<br/>
•  sleeps alone because he said he's a good and big boy now<br/>
•  <i><strong>"Felix is going to kiww (kill) awl (all) the viwwian (villian)"</strong></i> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Seungmin</i>
</p>
<p>•  another polite babie boi<br/>
•  introduces himself perfectly and tellls you everything he rehearsed the night before you arrive<br/>
•  a prankster babie<br/>
•  would throw a tantrum of he didn't get want he wants you to get him<br/>
•  glares at you a lot and squish you cheeks after<br/>
•  <i>"Noona pwetty (pretty) *giggles and went fo a hug*" </i><br/>
•  pinch you if you don't pay attention to him or what he's showing you<br/>
•  babie noises everywhere<br/>
•  wants to be independent on things but ended up messing all of it so he'll cry it out and ask for your help after<br/>
•  loves to splash water to you when you're bathing him and laugh as evil as possible for a babie like him<br/>
•  poke your face a lot and laughs after he poke you each time<br/>
•  express what's his feelings through his eyes and body language<br/>
•  you could tell he's hungry if you see him drooling over the certain food<br/>
•  scared to sleep alone but won't tell you, when it's his bed time he would casually ask you to read alot of book even he's sick of them for hearing it over and over again just for you to stay by his side then he'll sleep peacefully holding your hand with his little hand<br/>
•  would stick his tongue out on things and tries to taste it<br/>
•  would tug your shirt and whisper to you that he pooped his pants and would run to the bathroom telling you to hurry up<br/>
•  would show you his baseball skills that he saw on the TV with his whole body, his face getting seriously cute and his sound effects at every pitch he does<br/>
•  ask you to cheer for him and play as a batter/  hitter or the catcher and ended up playing all day long tiring baby Seungminie<br/>
•  <i><strong>"Seungminie wi... Will win!! Noona~~ cheew (cheer) fow (for) Seungminie!"</strong></i> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>I.N</i>
</p>
<p>•  won't talk to you until you gave him a candy<br/>
•  smiles widely and laughs cutely making his eyes disappear<br/>
((ಥ﹏ಥ)(づ￣ ³￣)づ)<br/>
•  throws a lot tantrums if he didn't get what he wants and would roll on the floor<br/>
•  would give you snacks that he likes and won't leave until you tasted it<br/>
•  would cling to you all the times and won't let go until his mom says so<br/>
•  you once dressed up as his favorite character on a TV show but he cried because he can't show it to you, he can't find you everywhere but he enjoys his time with his favorite character still questioning his mom where did you go<br/>
• <i>"Noona didn't come! *cries* Jeongin is upset hmp!"</i><br/>
•   would have his signature sound and would sing along to alot of songs while dancing it<br/>
•  would kiss your face to wake you up and hides because he became shy after doing such thing<br/>
•  screams because he's excited, happy, or when he eats something good<br/>
•  his smiles are the best in the world<br/>
•  would talk in baby language and say he loves you so much<br/>
•  purposely chewing loudly to express that the food is not his type and spit it after<br/>
•  demanding babie<br/>
• you need to do what he wants or you'll have to deal with him until the night has come<br/>
•  <i><strong>"Jeonginie wants this~~ Noona? Jeonginie, wiww (will) Noona buy this fow (for) Jeonginie?"</strong></i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank You for Reading, hoped you enjoy SKZ Babies❤️ (づ￣ ³￣)づ✨💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Alpha SKZ Courting You as a Omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>
    <br/>
    <strong>cw//:<br/>omegaverse, a/b/o dynamics, Alpha/Omega, mating, scenting, marking/biting </strong>
    <br/>
  </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i></i><br/><strong>Reminder!</strong><br/>This is all work of fiction, it can be accurate or not, so please keep it in mind that this is what I only think, thank you❤️.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stray Kids as Alphas 'Declaration of Courtship' to you, their desired Omega.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Courting in Omegaverse is a more serious way of dating because mostly, their intention is to mate the person they love or desire. My mind went crazy when I imagine how stray kids would court you as their Omega and showcase their dominance lmao.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Bang Chan</i>
</p>
<p>• he declare that he's courting you after you two share a sweet kiss, revealing your mutual feelings for each other<br/>
• came home over thinking and cringing to himself at how he declared that he's gonna court you that his inner Alpha keeps reminding him it doesn't matter how he did it, what matters is that he finally said it.<br/>
• ofc he's sure of his feelings, he's been longer than he thought<br/>
• everyday, he would arrive or appear with a gift on his hands<br/>
• didn't ask your preference in scented items so he scented every gift midly or strongly based on your reactions<br/>
• would always give you a heavily scented nest material/item that he thinks suits you<br/>
• <i>"Just making sure I'm well imprinted"</i> then he chuckles, struggling to hide his fangs coming out, his desire to make you, the Omega infront of him his (sorry I had to)<br/>
• makes sure you like all of it, if you didn't, he'd make sure to take notes, even tho Omegas are expected to receive everything an Alpha courting them is giving them, he'd rather give the best that you'd like than being force on receiving it.<br/>
• take you on dates you two plan together, but sometimes it would be a surprise because your eyes sparkling, mouth smiling widely is enough for the Alpha to feel his heart and Alpha screaming at each other<br/>
• your parents would love him, or if not, there's always a way to prove himself worthy of their precious Omega, he'd do it all just to let your parents know he can protect, love you and give you happiness that you deserve.<br/>
• after getting the approval, you parents would give both blessing, wishing both to be happy together<br/>
• and no, there's no mating happened after that, both we're too happy to think of doing it early but would just celebrate with pure and innocence with no intention of lust in the air.<br/>
• felt very possessive, protective and territorial after the approval<br/>
• he wouldn't let anyone he know is threat and danger near you, growling and glaring at them to know who he is<br/>
• mating happened when Chan suddenly triggered your heat into coming earlier that it supposed to be, he felt sorry, but grateful that he is the one who did that to you.<br/>
• <i><strong>"Aren't my Omega too perfect and beautiful for me?" </strong></i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Lee Know</i>
</p>
<p>• was thinking of it for too long and said it out loud infront of you accidentally<br/>
• you both looked at each other, getting redder as his sentence clicked<br/>
• because it happened too fast, his brain was on fire but that doesn't stop him from asking his parents about it indirectly<br/>
• <i>"So for example Jisung and Hyunjin...."</i> like that<br/>
• his parents realized that it's their son's problem and gave him advice<br/>
• and because he blurted out his era of 'Declaration of Courtship' he just keeps saying things with his usual tone like it meant nothing  but it does with the both of you<br/>
• would go ask what you prefer for scenting, physical or gifts or.... both<br/>
• he'd go as far as scenting you physically when he smells another scent on you, overpowering the former scent that everyone can smell his scent on you<br/>
• groom you too, licking your face, back of your hand and I actually think he'd go talk to his cats how to groom properly<br/>
• nest items/materials heavy scented like Chan and would deliver it personally to see how your nest looks like and if it smell like him<br/>
• feels like he doesn't need to ask if he's good enough to be your mate but did, whether your parents would say no or yes, mating comes after that.<br/>
• he's not eager to mate but he can sense he'll be separated with you after he asked your parents or he's just being possessive, protective and territorial to you, his Omega<br/>
• <i><strong>"Would you look at that, my masterpiece is very well carved on my beautiful Omega" </strong></i>(talking about the mark/bite) </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Changbin</i>
</p>
<p>• a very confident Alpha about his declaration<br/>
• it's a now or never kind of thing/event for him that to his knowledge is very much appreciated by Omegas and their family, especially the parents<br/>
• would give you some of his shirts, heavily scented once that it's like he it was soaked by it<br/>
• the truth is his scent gland on his wrist was burning after he did that for an hour (or longer or even shorter)<br/>
• gifts are heavily scented, making his presence on that gift to stand out, proudly knowing who's courting you and that they won't stand a chance<br/>
• confront and ask your parents about mating and possible pups before your first date with him<br/>
• may your parents be carefree or protective of you, he would take it at something he's grateful for, proving himself he's worthy for a Omega like you (gosh I love this man)<br/>
• you would tease him about talking about pups at early stage of your relationship but he would smirk,<br/>
• <i>"We may not know the future but I know planning ahead with our future pups included did wonders to your parents"</i><br/>
• would you even argue with that? The answers no because that actually triggered your heat cycle.<br/>
• would take on fun dates, fancy ones, simple ones<br/>
• mating came when his rut and your heat clashed with each other that even both instincts are calling, yearning for the other.<br/>
• <i><strong>"I'm right about us being one of those 'fated pair's" </strong></i></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>Hyunjin</i> </p>
<p>• another shy one but he did smoothly, with his sly smirk along with his declaration<br/>
• firstly asked your parents how they think of him as your mate<br/>
• approved or not, solutions were invented to be used in all matters so he had both scenarios planned in his head which assure both your parents and family he can make their precious Omega happy by his side no matter what.<br/>
• like Chan he would worry about your scented preferences he sticks between heavily and mild as he likes his presence, his scent on the gifts he's given you, clothes you'd borrow from him and he'd give<br/>
• physical scenting is his thing, rubbing both wrist time to time, rubbing his cheeks on your face and hands<br/>
• if <i>'accidental scenting'</i> are an issue for Alpha's it's just an issue to him when it's not you<br/>
• very happy bean when he first lay down to your nest, very proud it smelled mostly him and his mission that day is to make it smell like him<br/>
• territorial, clingy Alpha, he doesn't like it when you're near him but you're not beside him, either he'll move or he'll move you on his own or you'll move on your own because he is releasing his anxious pheromones<br/>
• I think because he's our Hyunjin, he would trip on air, falling behind you or infront of your tempting neck and would almost bite your<br/>
• it would startle the both of you with both pheromones of arousal or excitement mixing with the air<br/>
• dates are usually with Kkami or places you both agreed on going, even turning a grocery shopping into a complete spontaneous sweet date<br/>
• talking about mating, it was a slow and steady, you both know rushing things will make you both confused but also frustrated because of possible threats in your relationship<br/>
• it would be okay at first, taking things slowly but it just gets frustrating to the point the other would look at the other full with lust, luring them with their pheromones but damn, the other was standing strong with their remarks of 'talking things slowly'<br/>
• but it was surely a very eager, needy mating where both couldn't let go or rest without the other's touches<br/>
• <i><strong>"I'm not agreeing about taking things slowly when I'm too inlove with you like this" </strong></i></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Han</i>
</p>
<p>• A mess, adorable and just so him when he declared about him courting you, the Omega he's been eyeing and unknowingly in his mind every time he close his eyes<br/>
• he wanted to start as friends but it wasn't enough<br/>
• although he's very worried about your relationship being broken after his confession, he hopes for the best because your subtle hints that you like him was delivered very well<br/>
• I think he's that Alpha who would do the 'stretching' move on you, pulling your shoulder to him, scenting you by rubbing his cheeks with yours<br/>
• gifts are too cute, adorable and very precious whether it could be scented or not, he has a way for every scenting problem<br/>
• like Changbin, he goes heavy with scenting, making his scent known although he got so shy when most of nest items he gave you were on your nest or around your room<br/>
• asked your parents starting with a joke then to a serious one, what his plan could be with your future, even the number of pups was in the conversation<br/>
• whether approved or not he would find a way to prove himself he's worthy, he loves you, and he can take care of you and will give whatever you may need<br/>
• dates are spontaneously decided, surprises are very common and always fun and sweet<br/>
• songs made for you are for every mood you're in<br/>
• he would be very vocal about his feelings when alone with you, complaining about how your friends leave such thick scent on you, praising how you arrange your nest, how your parents are very fun to talk with, how you're so beautiful when you sleep, and loud thinking of (which was sometimes on purpose) how he would take care of your future pups and how he would be so happy once you're mated.<br/>
• would actually make a song, a nursery song/rhyme because he was once very excited about your future pups<br/>
• <i>"Y/n, do you think they would like this?" </i><br/>
• and because of that he would go as far as hiding your surpresant, touching you constantly, trying ways to trigger your heat cycle<br/>
• once he finally did, it was now or never, he would cherished you, giving you his everything, his mind was full of you, mating you, and possible pups.<br/>
• <i><strong>"Never gonna let you go alright?" </strong></i></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Felix</i>
</p>
<p>•<i>'Declaration of Courship with Pastries'</i><br/>
• although most known in courting, Omega's are the ones supposed to bake or cook but they are very much needed to receive everything an Alpha courting them is giving them<br/>
• used his talent in cooking, would call you out with him somewhere, wearing his best smile with a furious blush across his cheeks, freckles still visible like stars, declaring that he's gonna court you whether you like it or not.<br/>
• would have scenting issues, not knowing how to scent, how to give food/snacks with his scent lingering the package but not the food/snacks<br/>
• he would came up with the sweet notes with handkerchief, mildly scented<br/>
• his Alpha would constantly scream and panic whenever a gift would be given, filled with love<br/>
• like Hyunjin, Physical scenting are his thing, personal space isn't when a beautiful Omega would get snatched away from him<br/>
• though he's anxious about heavily scenting your gifts, mostly your nest items that will be given personally, you were there to assure him it's fine as long as it's him<br/>
• your parents would love him, if not, there's nothing like those but just worried, unsure about leaving their precious Omega to him.<br/>
• he may take to his heart, it was your turn to reassure him, releasing your relaxing sweet pheromones to calm the distressed Alpha.<br/>
• dates would be cooking, baking, trying fun things, full filing dates with very aesthetic vibes<br/>
• mating was kind of slow, both feeling not yet ready not because of unsure feelings but with worry it wasn't that time yet, both can take time and faith would pull both together when the time comes.<br/>
• once that faith is done with everything it could've done, mating was very loving, full of love by both, would giggle in between but too blinded by love to even pause.<br/>
• <i><strong>"So Lovely, so pretty for your Alpha hm?" </strong></i></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Seungmin</i>
</p>
<p>• it was the two of you, talking about something you both may argue or agree on, then he would ask you what you would feel if someone court you then would rephrase that with what would you do if he court you?<br/>
• your answers may vary, but his <i>'Declaration of Courship'</i> wouldn't change anything<br/>
• a very subtle Alpha quite unsure of it, but when your was everywhere, whenever he looks, whenever he closes his eyes, his heart and Alpha couldn't contain happiness when you're near, wanting to protect, desire to dominate, desire to make you his, it was just crystal clear<br/>
• before actual courting you, he would ask your parents about courting and mating you, including the number of pups, when they would expect it, and what can he do to prove himself as an worthy Alpha for such an Omega like you<br/>
• his plan on courting you and mating you, were never changed even your parents won't allow it<br/>
• he would scent your gifts mildly to heavily, nesting item and plushies are expected to be heavily scented<br/>
• traditional courting, like impressing you with everything he can do, assert dominance, show off his intelligence and his heavenly voice<br/>
• would sing while he scent you once you allow him to<br/>
• after allowing pretty much intimacy, he would be all over you, scenting you, touching you, closing every gap he could possible close<br/>
• he would be very responsible but accidents like almost biting you would occur every now and then<br/>
• sometimes, his fangs would naturally come out whenever you're acting cute, feeling very excited and happy, when he would find you very beautiful, very adorable that you teases him about it<br/>
• <i>"Isn't it your fault for being so you?"</i> he would say and his fangs are just there after you blinked, he would look away as he blush hard<br/>
• mating would be talked out, it would be planned at first, getting almost everything ready, but not everything goes to what you've planned.<br/>
• seeing Seungmin was enough to make your heart beat fast and sometimes makes you slick and after knowing that, he enjoys teasing you indirectly, using something.<br/>
• it would go hard to him that he felt very angry, possessive, overprotective, and territorial that he didn't let go of you, didn't let you go anywhere he couldn't see you for the rest of the day<br/>
• mating happened that day, as he's almost entering his rut and he's going feral for you because his rut is clashing with your heat.<br/>
• <i><strong>"If you reek of anyone, I could do murder."</strong></i></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>I.N</i>
</p>
<p>• declared it after he succeeded on understanding fully what courting means to all of them and thought of you<br/>
• his Alpha would choose you always, and even without his inner Alpha, he would still choose you, that he's heart and mind was one, panicking about how he would declare such thing<br/>
• would be very anxious about it, thinking twice multiple times whether he'd risk it or not<br/>
• but he did, with the intention of loving and protecting you with all his life<br/>
• would ask his parents and possibly cringe at how sweet his parents are but very thankful to the information he had gathered.<br/>
• would give you gifts heavily scented, always.<br/>
• nest items would be his personal items, the ones he used or thought it would look good on your nest with his natural scent on it.<br/>
• he's not a fan of physical scenting before, but after realizing it is a very important thing to do when courting a Omega like you, he needed something strong and thick scent to cover you, to make you smell like him<br/>
• would appear and hug you from behind, scenting you from the back and rubbing your cheeks together  as his Alpha would whisper <i>'mate. mate. mate.'</i> repeatedly.<br/>
• would be very shy on your dates but eventually gain confidence and is very good at picking places to go and have fun.<br/>
• would pretty much be so scared and nervous to ask your parents that you needed to calm him down with your pheromones because of his leaking distress pheromones.<br/>
• whether your parents would like him or not, taking it to consideration that he is indeed needed to be more worthy enough for your parents to leave you with him.<br/>
• many time passed and your parents will give you their blessing on your relationship, teasing about pups that made you two blushed so hard, came to both home, knowing that surpresant won't do their job this heat and rut.<br/>
• after the blessing from your parents, he wouldn't let you go, grooming you to stay beside him all day and night<br/>
• he would use his pout whenever it is needed like whenever you'd refuse to let him close to you, go out and eat what he doesn't like but would eat it anyways.<br/>
• his hands would be on your waist, shoulders or your hand, holding it firmly and would sway it playfully<br/>
• although many triggered their both heat and rut cycle, they had to wait until they're both ready for it, taking their time with no regrets.<br/>
• <i><strong>"I really had it bad for you, please take responsibility,...... my Omega."</strong></i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoy it, Thank You for Reading✨💕</p>
<p>If you have any suggestions, ideas or requests feel free to comment✨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>